Glee- The Christmas of No Regrets
by berta5
Summary: When William Schuester's nephew, Ash, comes to live in Ohio, his entry into the already dramatic glee club stirs up even more trouble than before. Can New Directions get used to the mysterious troublesome that might be sticking around for a while, or will Ash destroy New Directions single-handedly?


This is my first glee fanfiction so I could use all the tips and advice. I especially need help in writing in the different characters' voices. Especially Santana and Brittany. I'm not exactly sure when all of this takes place but Sam is in New Directions and Kurt has yet to go to Dalton. The timing might be a bit off but consider this an AU. Enjoy and write a review.

* * *

Episode 1  
The New Kid

"What are they doing?" Ash stood next to his uncle, William Schuester at the entrance of McKinley High, staring dumbfounded at the members of New Directions as they danced and sang happily around the school.  
"Well, uh," Will blushed, "their doing what they do best. They're singing."  
They were singing 'Deck the Halls' much to Ash's displeasure.  
He hated Christmas and anything to do with it.  
"Well can you tell them to stop? Knowing how I feel about Christmas and all."  
Will nodded and cupped his hands around his mouth, ready to call the halls to order. However, Sue beat him to it.  
"Listen up you sorry excuse for a choir. For months your anything but beautiful singing has brought pain and occasional bleeding to my ears and now I have the pleasure of saying, ENOUGH!"  
Everyone in the hall stopped, turning to face Sue and her megaphone.  
A shrewd smirk was on her face as she stared each and every glee club member. "That's right! Principal Figgins has issued a public school announcement via me that if any type of singing, or whatever it is you attempt to do, continues during the course of the season the glee club will be discontinued- forever!"  
Gasps and mutters ran through the halls. Everyone was in shock, everyone except Will and Ash that is. Ash was bewildered but Will was angry.  
"Sue you can't do that!" She turned to him with a cocky grin.  
"Oh I know I can't William. The school board did, so if you have a problem, and you want to risk your job for a bunch of screeching wannabes then you can take it up with the board."  
There wasn't much of an argument after that.  
"Mr. Schue? What do we do?"  
Will turned around to face his glee club kids forlorn faces- plus one very confused nephew.  
"Don't worry guys. I'm going to fight this, I'll see you at glee."  
As if on cue, the bell rang and the members of the glee club disappeared into the crowd.  
"Uncle Will?" William turned sheepishly to his nephew.  
"Later on Ash, just give me some time."

The members of New Directions filed in, talking as usual but it was the type of talk Will was concerned about. He was used to the usual gossip between Santana and Quinn, Finn's yes-man behavior towards Rachel and Kurt and Mercedes' chatter.  
This time however the discussion had turned to Sue's announcement.  
"She can't do this. I looked it up and it's a violation of my rights-" Rachel began. "Please," Santana scoffed, "you don't have any rights. You're just another kid wanting to be Barbra Struesand."  
Kurt placed an arm around Rachel's shoulder, "Actually Santana it's Streisand. But I wouldn't expect you to understand."  
"Listen up Lady Hummel-"  
The only person that seemed put out by the drama was Ash. Funny, he thought, I came to Ohio to get away from the drama. He glanced again at the feuding glee club. Instead I found it.  
Ash appeared to go unnoticed, standing beside Will while he waited for the noise to simmer down. Minutes later though, New Directions' glee club meeting came to order.  
"I guess we don't have a topic this week huh Mr. Schue? Finn said.  
Will cleared his throat, stalling for time he didn't have.  
"Mr. Schue there is as much words in your mouth as there is phlegm in your throat. We're not kids, just tell us what's going on." Artie looked exasperated, wheeling back and forth in anxiousness.  
Mr. Schue looked embarrassed, avoiding the wary eyes of his kids. New Directions waited impatiently, most of all Rachel and Mercedes. Kurt, for some reason, was focused on his phone, texting rapidly.  
"Guys I'm going to fight this," Will began, "but so far we're not allowed to sing Christmas songs or any type of songs during school hours. Which means glee club will have to be held after school." Ash snorted.  
"Don't mind me, just the unseen nephew, standing in the shadow of his uncle," he muttered to himself.  
It was a stage whisper, to which Kurt's ears were trained. "Mr. Schue, who's the little snivel standing behind you?"  
All eyes turned to Ash.  
"He's my nephew, Kurt."  
"And more handsome he could not be," Kurt said quickly.  
Santana smirked, "When Kurt says it you know it's true." Ash smiled at Kurt, unfazed. "Guys, this is my nephew Ash. Ash this-"  
"No, let me guess." Ash stepped forward, a confident grin on his face.  
He pointed first to Artie, "Abrams, right? First name… Artie? Obviously paralytic from the legs down. Then it's the Rachel Berry, overdramatic and overachiever," Ash was staring intently at Rachel to which Finn responded by placing a reassuring arm around her shoulders, "There's no such thing as being overdramatic," Finn challenged in Rachel's defense.  
Ash shrugged, "You say tomato, I say tomatah. I'm just spouting what I've heard about you guys. Speaking of which," Ash paused and grinned at Kurt again, "you must be Finn Hudson. Older brother of Kurt Hummel, or should I say Lady Hummel."  
Santana smirked. I'm liking this new guy.  
"…and then there's Santana Lopez. Sassy, sour and a huge-"  
"Bitch?" Quinn filled in. Santana casually leaned forward so she her lips were right next to Quinn's ear.  
"You can't argue with the truth."  
Ash smiled. No, Derek certainly hadn't lied about this group. They were the oddest bunch of frenemies he'd ever met. He combed over the rest of the unnamed group, contemplating who to name next. Then his eyes landed on Brittany.  
B is for beautiful, he thought. "And then there's the beautiful Brittany."  
She giggled, "Actually my first name is Brittany, not beautiful."  
Ash gave her a charming smile, "It should be."  
Behind him, Mr. Schue clapped his hands. "I'm afraid Ash that we're going to have to get on with glee club, but I'm sure you can meet everyone else later."

"So what do you make of the new kid?" Puck said out loud, to no one in particular. The other members seated at the lunch table, Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Finn and Rachel all seemed to ignore him.  
"What? No one has an opinion of this new kid?"  
Brittany looked confused, "What new kid?"  
Santana sighed patiently, "Ash. Mr. Schue's awkward nephew."  
"Oh. He's nice. He gave me his phone number," as if on cue her phone beeped, "he texted me too!"  
Brittany's attention turned to the phone.  
Puck grinned, "Santana?"  
"What?" she snapped.  
"What's your take on the awkward nephew?"  
She scowled. "Nothing but trouble packed up in a cute package."  
Quinn nodded in agreement, "He is pretty cute. Almost makes me wonder how he turned out to be related to Mr. Schue."  
Finn shifted awkwardly, "Why do you think Ash is trouble Santana?"  
Santana shrugged, shooting a sidelong glance at her secret lover, who was absorbed in her phone conversation.  
"I just do."


End file.
